


That Time In The Game

by rinwins



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh,” GC says, “so that’s what that ‘Dragon of Peaked Curiosity’ was about?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time In The Game

“Pardon me, Sir Gamecrazed, er- might I have a word with thee? In- er- over here?”

“In over here?” GC says, but he follows Nylocke around the other side of the rise of rocks anyway.

When it’s been a whole minute and Nylocke still hasn’t said anything, GC starts to suspect something may be very wrong. “So,” he tries, “what did you want to talk to me about?”

Nylocke fidgets with his cape. “Well, in truth, I must admit to a certain- curiosity- er, regarding one of thy powers. The one where you sort of- wrap around-” He makes a few evocative gestures.

“Violet Thorn?” says GC.

“Is that what it’s called? Er, yes. Quite. Ahaha.”

“What about it?”

“ _Weeeeell_ , I wonder if perhaps thou mightest-” a few more gestures- “if you were interested in- I mean, blast, if thou were.. est…”

He’s turning increasingly red, and the awkward-o-meter is reaching critical. GC’s beginning to be very concerned. He peers at him- and then the shoe drops.

“Oh,” he says, “so that’s what that ‘Dragon of Peaked Curiosity’ was about?”

Nylocke sighs, looking abjectly awkward. “Indeedly so.”

GC considers. He’s never thought about his power like that. But apparently Nylocke has, and well, who knows? It might be interesting.

“All right, let’s try it,” he says. “How about tonight, after this quest?”

Nylocke’s expression goes from abject to delighted in approximately three-tenths of a second. “Verily?” he says. “Oh, Sir Gamecrazed, truly thou art the best of friends!” He hugs GC around the midsection, and before it occurs to GC to swat at him he’s off again, bounding away proclaiming that he’s “Nylocke, Dragon of Relieved Anticipation!”

The others must have made it to the meeting point by now- GC can hear Kirb informing Nylocke that no one wants to know how he relieves himself, and a snicker that sounds like Flamegirl’s. He shakes his head. But he follows Nylocke back around the rocks.

—

_(epilogue)_

“I am- nnh- Nylocke, Master of- oof- Valiant Struggle! I shall- fffff- free myself from your clutches, you- aughhh-“

“Heh. ‘Master of Valiant Wiggle’ sounds more like it.”

“Wiggle I might, Sir Gamecrazed, but soon I shall- aha!” Nylocke manages to wiggle one arm free, and uses it to push at the coil pinning his other arm to his body. GC lets him get away with that for about three seconds, and then shifts to pin the arm again.

This has the totally unanticipated side effect of bringing their faces into fairly close proximity. Nylocke suddenly finds it somewhat difficult to breathe, well, for reasons other than torso constriction.

But all he can really do is put his face into even closer proximity to GC’s. For reasons that have nothing to do with hesistancy.

“Blasted VR interaction filter,” he mutters.

“Well, you’re a roleplayer,” GC says, and squeezes, just a bit. “Use your imagination.”


End file.
